


You Lose!

by SherlockDreadsNaught



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Games, M/M, Silly, bored, playful Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockDreadsNaught/pseuds/SherlockDreadsNaught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, the criminal class has let them down, they are bored!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lose!

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the most innocent little thought buries itself in my brain. Had this thought on M

Blue.

Green.

Kalideoscope.

Sapphire.

Baby blue.

Moss green.

Azure.

Aquamarine.

Come on mind, keep thinking up synonyms, do not think about how badly you want to look away.  Steady, steady!!  Oh, he just sighed...and nope, he's not backing down at all. Well, of course he isn't, he'd never do anything like that, would he? No, not HIM!  I wish I could text without looking at my phone.  Getting a text would make him look.  He's driven to look when he gets a text.  What is that, OCD or something?  Maybe Greg will send him a text about a murder or some burglary that has them all baffled.  

Cyan.

Cerulean.

Gold.

Gold??  Oh yeah, sure enough, there is some gold in there, kind of a brown gold, but gold none the less. And look at that, the edges are navy blue.  Why can't there be some kind of crime for us today? What, criminals don't like to go out in bad weather? What a bunch of babies, might get wet, might get mud on their shoes.  Speaking of which, we should order take away and have them deliver.  What time is it?  I'll check later.  Oh wait, he's getting twitchy, maybe he has his phone on vibrate?  Maybe he needs to head to the loo. Oh come on, really?  How long is this going to take?  Hmmm....what shall I order today?  Mu shu shrimp!  Spicy!  Dying for some good hot eggrolls too.  Is it cheating if I start talking??

Ultramarine.

Peacock blue.

Emerald.

Jade.

Gold.  Oops, already said that.

Grey. Yeah, just a hint.

Pale, pale blue.

Powder blue....

He did it! He caved!  Ha-Ha!!  

"Sherlock, you blinked! You lose!"  John Watson tossed a chess piece in the general direction of his blinking flatmate.  What better way to waste time on a rainy day than to have a staring contest?


End file.
